This invention relates to a toy and more particularly to a helicopter toy which can be launched or thrown into the air to describe a flight or glide path. More specifically, this invention relates to a helicopter toy which is formed by combining a boomerang and a hollow glider body and which can describe a desired flight path which depends on propeller selection.
Prior art hollow bodied glider toys have been provided which describe a flight or glide path when thrown into the air. One example of such a toy is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 4,345,401 wherein the shape of the hollow glider body is specially configured to provide an advantageous construction. A problem with this type of toy is that the toy, when thrown, does not return to the point from which it is thrown so that the operator will need to continually move about to retrieve the toy. Furthermore, the toy may become lost when the operator is operating the toy near water or other areas from which the toy may not be retrieved.
Boomerang toys have also been provided which generally are comprised of multiple blades and which can be thrown into the air and will then return to the player in a curved flight path. Most of these boomerang toys comprise only a propeller which may comprise three blades as shown, for instance, in U.S. Pat. No. 4,421,320. A disadvantage of this type of toy is the relative unattractive appearance of the toy and, furthermore, the fact that the toy does not realistically simulate any known, heavier than air flight machine such as an airplane or a helicopter.
Other boomerang toys have been provided wherein a solid body has been attached to the propeller so that the toy more realistically simulates an actual heavier than air flight machine such as a helicopter. One example of such a toy is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 2,035,629. While the toy disclosed in this patent is advantageous in that it simulates the appearance of an actual flight machine and furthermore has the advantage that it describes a curved flight path to return to the operator, a disadvantage of this toy is that it is provided with a solid body. First of all, and most importantly, the solid body does not align itself very readily with the direction of flight of the toy so that the toy may appear to be unrealistic in its simulation of an actual helicopter and therefore less attractive. Secondly, such a solid body makes the toy relatively heavy whereby the flight path which can be described by the toy is unnecessarily limited by the weight of the toy. Lastly, because of the increased weight of the toy, it may be more difficult to operate, particularly for small persons and children.
It is, therefore, desired to provide a helicopter toy which comprises a hollow body and a boomerang propeller, thereby combining the advantages of both hollow gliders and boomerangs.